The Demi-Witch
by Demi-Witch Dreamer
Summary: Adara Black, an abused little girl, wasn't expecting that she would turn out to be a witch or demi-god, nonetheless. She was beyond surprised when she turns out be a savior of a sort in the Magical World. Let's just say surprises were all she would be getting. Like ending up saving the Wizarding world, or, perhaps, being the Savior of Olympus twice.
1. P R O L O U G E

**WARNING: Fem!Ron, Male!Hermione, Twin!Potters, Twin!Grangers**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling no matter how bad I want to be! :)**

* * *

 **\+ Prologue +  
**

 _ **A**_ little seven year old girl sat staring out the window longingly watching children play in the sunlight. A child her age would have been playing outside with her friends, but no this child was _unusual_. Whenever someone would see the small girl come out from her house, you could see the large bruises and cuts on her body. Her name was Adara Belle Black.

This poor child was in the grasps of an abusive aunt. From the aunt-niece relationships she had seen, no aunt looked like they _ever_ laid a hand on their niece or nephew. Adara felt as if the woman she was supposed to call her aunt was not her aunt at all. Her aunt had shown no love for young Adara. All Adara had heard her aunt call her was a waste of space, a mistake, or other words along those lines. When Adara had asked about her father, – usually when her aunt was in a good mood – all her aunt had told her was that he had left her mother and her a few weeks after her birth or how her father was a crazy drunk. Her mother had passed away in a car crash that left behind a _mysterious_ lighting shaped scar on Adara's collar bone. Adara sometimes thought that her father had disappointed when he had seen her, and that was one of the reasons he had left her mother.

Every day, Adara went through the _same_ routine. Adara would wake up at six o'clock, and make breakfast for her aunt. Adara would get hit if she didn't make what her aunt wanted – her aunt was a _very_ picky woman. She'd be ordered to clean the house. If there was one speck of dirt on the ground, Adara get beat to the point where she would get a broken bone or where she could barely move a muscle. Somehow her aunt would find a flaw in the clean kitchen, and she would get beat. After the beating, her aunt would leave for a few hours leaving poor Adara to rest, and heal. Sometimes random men would come following her aunt into their house. Her aunt would take the man into her room, and lock the door to make sure no one would enter. Weird sounds would come from the room – some that made Adara shudder thinking about them. Both of them would come out a few hours later. Each of them would have their clothes messed up, and the man would have lipstick marks all over his neck and face. Her aunt would come out with some shredded clothing, and a robe would be wrapped around her body. Adara couldn't help but feel disgusted looking at her aunt.

At afternoon time, Adara's aunt got a call from someone and Adara was very pleased hearing about who it was. Adara was extremely happy when she had learned that she would go to lunch with her aunt to meet her grandma and grandpa. Adara's grandparents wanted her aunt and her to come for a small family reunion. Her aunt was forced to take Adara seeing that her parents wanted Adara to accompany her. This was one of the only times Adara wore any good clothing and _actually_ took a long warm, soothing bath. Adara finally got to see herself in the mirror for a long time. She _actually_ looked clean and appeared _beautiful;_ a foreign word that was never used to describe herself. In the mirror, there was a girl the age of seven, and she was sure a beauty. Auburn locks of hair that fell into large curls which framed her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver grey with a certain flame to them that would turn to different shades of colors when she used her _powers;_ fiery red, aquamarine blue like waves, airy white, and earthy green. The girl had porcelain skin which made her hair, and eyes stand out with a rosy color on her cheeks. Two adorable dimples appeared as she smiled into the mirror. Adara had smiled realizing that this girl was her. She _actually_ looked beautiful. Tears of joy threatened to come out of her eyes and she grinned at her reflection. Adara felt good feeling the soft material of the long white button-up shirt she was wearing. Black shorts were on her legs along with some makeup to hide her cuts and bruises that her aunt forced upon her since she wanted no one to find out that little Adara was abused. A black vest was on top of her white shirt, and a big grey beanie was on her head. She wore comfy black boots – they were nicer than any shoes she had worn before.

Adara adored her aunt's parents. She thought that they were sweetest people she had ever met. When she went to the family reunion, they talked to Adara asking how she was, and they brought some presents along – a bunch of books that Adara planned on reading, and some good clothing that she was surely going to hide when she got home. In the lunch outing, Adara found out that her aunt was planning on adopting two twin children. Adara was sad of the fact that two _innocent_ children were being brought into her terrible lifestyle, but happy of the fact that she was going to have siblings. Adara was soon taken back home. Her aunt was steaming by the time they got into the house, and Adara knew she was going to get beat. She was beaten to the point where she had blood all over her clothes. She limped to her room after her aunt left the house. Adara opened cabinets of her room to find something to fix her cuts, and bruises before they would become worse.

All of a sudden, a burst of a bright light appeared into her room which left a woman. The woman had bright ginger hair with eyes – a shade of lavenders with specks the color of aquamarine waves, fiery red, airy white and earthy green. Adara's eyes widened with fear of the woman.

"Hello, young one. Do not fright. I'm your mother," the woman whispered with a gentle smile. Somehow, Adara didn't need convincing – she _just_ knew that the woman in front of her was her mother.

"M-Mum?" Adara soft voice shakily whispered with tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I would never have thought that _Katherine_ would do this to such a young girl. Are you okay, young one?" she questioned softly with worry showing in his eyes as she spoke the name of Adara's aunt in distaste.

"You're my m-mother . . . If you mind me not asking, where did you go? Was I a disgrace in your eyes that you needed to leave me in the clutches of _Katherine_?" Adara softly asked in a broken voice looking up at her mother with watery eyes.

"Don't call yourself a disgrace again, my sweet. You're the most precious thing on the world to me. Adara, you were adopted by the woman you call your aunt. The stories she's had told you about me being a disgrace to the family, and your father being a crazy drunk is _not_ true. After I left, your father had passed away, and gave you away to his brother who loved, but had to push away since his parents had told him to. Your father was a loving man, but he wanted to make his parents proud. He had got in _so_ deep, but I pulled him out. Your father died as a hero. You had stayed with your uncle's best friends. Your uncle had lived with them. There was this man – a _truly_ horrible man by the name of Voldemort. Your father knew he would die by his hands, and therefore had sent you to his brother's house before his death. Voldemort had killed the couple leaving their child – Harmony Potter – and she went to his relatives. I had to leave according to some stupid laws made by my great, great – it's a lot of greats – grandchildren. I wanted to stay, but I _had_ to leave because of some stupid rules. I just wanted to stay with you, and your father," she explained with a soft voice filled with many emotions – mostly sadness and grief.

"What do you mean rules? Why did you need to listen to these rules, mama? I'm confused," Adara asked with a soft voice. Chaos almost melted when she heard her daughter call her mama. _Finally_ , she could be a good mother to her daughter.

"I am Mother Chaos; the first primeval god, the creator of the universe is what _they_ call me. I can control all the elements, and so will you soon, young one. All you need is some training that I will willingly give you in the upcoming years. I live another realm where I have this beautiful kingdom, but right now, you are needed here. You are the princess of my kingdom, but you can come to my realm when you are not needed here, and if you please," Chaos explained with a calming, soothing voice.

"That explains how I could control the elements! A–and you're telling me I'm half god? And a princess! This is a lot to take in, mama. I would have never thought that I would be half god _or_ a princess!" Adara exclaimed shocked of the idea of being a p–princess, and half god. Her eyes widened with happiness and delight as she looked at her mother lovingly.

"Well, love, my duty is to protect you. You already know that your _fake_ aunt will adopt a pair of twins. They are the children of my – lots of greats – grandson, Apollo. Adara, I'm going to need to run away from this _dreadful_ woman to a safe haven for demigods – what you are a half god, and half human – that's called Camp Half-Blood. You don't need to worry, little one. I'll help you, and I already have a plan. Something very important that you need to know is that you, Adara, have the blessings of Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Demeter, Hera, and a _very_ important goddess – though she may be a minor goddess – Hecate. Hecate is one goddess that you will _need_ to know. Adara, you are _very_ powerful – one of the most powerful demi-gods living today. You are also part witch, but you'll find about that later," Chaos explained with a calm voice – once again.

Adara was very shocked as a lot of information was given to her. She, Adara Black, was one of the most powerful demigods living, and a witch! A shocked gasp was released from her lips when she realized what her mother had told her. She looked up at her mother, and threw herself at her wrapping her small arms around her waist. Chaos grabbed her dear daughter, and picked her up letting her sob into her chest as she rubbed her back soothingly. It _was_ a lot to take in for a seven year old. After Adara's sobbing stopped, she set her onto the ground gently, and explained her _escaping-this-horrible-life_ plan.

Chaos then gave her a bracelet which held charms that would appear into weapons if they were pressed by her hands. She explained the use of the charms. All of the charms held weapons that were gifts from a god who gave her a blessing. Like a wand for Hecate. Or a wave charm for Poseidon. Or a skull charm for Hades. Her mother had to leave, and she gave Adara a warm hug, and kiss to the forehead. Adara was very pleased learning her _true_ identity. _She was a demi-witch!_


	2. C H A P T E R 1

**Warning: Fem!Ron, Male!Hermione, Twin!Potters, Twin!Grangers**

 **Disclaimer: The same as Prologue.**

* * *

 **\+ Chapter One +**

Adara had gone with her aunt the next day to get the little twins of Apollo. They were a boy and a girl. The boy had golden curly hair with sky blue eyes that held a certain flame in them. The girl had light brown curly hair like her brother, and similar blue eyes that twinkled when she was happy. Their names were Aidan and Emma Starr. Aidan was older than Emma by thirty seconds. They were at the age of three years. According to Chaos' plan, Adara was told to stay until midnight, and move at night time when Adara's aunt would be asleep.

When the twins were brought home, they stuck by Adara and had an immediate disliking towards Katherine, Adara's aunt. They appeared to _just_ adore Adara. Aidan started calling Adara 'sissy', and Emma followed in his footsteps. Katherine had been very angry, and attempted to hurt the two children taking her hatred to a new level. Adara could handle her getting hurt, but not poor little children. Adara – feeling frustration at the time – controlled water and fire at the same time like she had done all these previous years secretly. First, it was fire that blew into Katherine's direction making her let out a loud scream. Next, it was water; a bunch of water made Katherine completely drenched head to toe. Aidan and Emma being very awed by this made Adara laugh by saying 'Do it again!'. It was the first time Adara had actually laughed whole-heartedly in years.

Now, it was night time. Adara moved fast by grabbing a bag full of clothing that she had packed earlier and some clothes for the twins that Katherine had got. Chaos had come and helped her daughter succeed with the plan. She gave Adara a bag full of supplies – the bag seemed endless and Adara could put her whole hand in it! She also gave her some food called ambrosia which healed demigods to an extent, and if ambrosia were eaten too much, a demigod could die. Apparently, it was _highly_ dangerous for a regular human. Chaos left, but secretly followed her daughter leaving small advice to embrace her powers and to follow her instinct. Camp Half-blood was all the way in Long Island, New York. Adara started on her journey after she successfully got out of the house without making a single sound. She had flown out of the window after getting the twins and had landed onto the ground safely with Aidan and Emma in her arms. Adara, with the wave of the wrist, had levitated her bag other supplies out of the house. Adara let out a wolf howl calling out to the wild beasts which she had used her blessing of Artemis. The wolves were supposed to take her all the way there, but they would get to rest after a couple of hours.

A pitch black wolf – the alpha of the pack – had carried Adara onto its back while two other wolves had carried the children. A grey wolf carried Emma, and a russet brown wolf carried Aidan. They had gotten a couple of miles away from Adara's house when a blinding light appeared and in it was left a shadow of a teenager. The teenager had the body of an American surfer with curly golden hair and bright eyes that shown like the sun. It was Apollo. Chaos had not informed Adara of any god that would be visiting. Adara softly whispered the alpha wolf to stop and he commanded his pack members to stop as well. Adara got off the back of the wolf softly petting its head, and stayed close to it as if she should need to run any time.

"Yes, Lord Apollo?" Adara's voice questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Call me Apollo, Adara," Apollo charmingly said with a grin lacing his words with his boyish charm.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Adara asked suspiciously, but Apollo's grin didn't seem to falter.

"I just came to check on my kids and the _beautiful_ girl who was helping my children," Apollo answered with a small smirk making Adara blush a shade of red that a tomato would be proud of.

"U–um, okay. Well, here they are," Adara said with a smile picking up the twins off the wolves' backs not before petting each wolf softly.

"Thanks, love," Apollo said with an adorable grin coming up to Adara gently brushing against her arms while picking up the children from her arms making butterflies and tingles to arise from Adara.

Adara watched Apollo mutter loving things into his children's ears softly with a bright smile. The love between his children and him was just so warming to the heart that made Adara wonder is that how her mother and father would have talked to her like. Apollo's bright eyes met Adara's silver grey ones and he flashed a charming smile her way making another blush rise onto Adara's cheeks. He set them done giving them each a kiss to the cheek. Adara had thought that he would give her a wave and a smile and be on his way, but he came up to her and hugged her giving a kiss to the forehead after. Adara enjoyed being in Apollo's warm strong arms feeling perfectly safe and comfortable. Apollo pulled away with a grin and Adara with a content smile.

"Bye, Apollo," Adara said with a warm smile feeling giddy.

"See you later, love," Apollo said with a wave and grin as a bright light came from him – he was gone.

Apollo thought that the young girl was the definition of beauty. With her auburn curly locks with bright silver grey eyes and her rosy cheeks, she was gorgeous. Apollo knew that he would definitely like her more and more as she grew. He knew that giving the girl his blessing was _right_ ; she was _perfect_ for it.

Adara was on the move again. A series of whispers followed her. It sounded like they were very excited. She had heard them before. It was Earth, Air, Water, and Fire; the four elements.

' _How are you doing, Adara?_ ' Earth's familiar voice asked.

"I'm fine," Adara softly murmured under breathe.

' _Is Mistress doing fine today? If you need anything, you know I am here_ ,' Air whispered assuringly to her.

' _Air, calm down. You know Adara doesn't like it when you call her Mistress, and plus, I will aid her in anything she needs._ ' Water argued in his smooth voice.

' _No, I shall. She likes me better than you!_ ' Air argued.

' _Oh, an argument! This will be fun!_ ' Fire said excitedly making Adara giggle.

' _Really, Fire? You're supposed to stop them, not encourage them!_ ' Earth scolded.

Adara had always heard these mysterious voices in her head helping her, and they had informed her that they were the four elements. Adara, being the daughter of Mother Chaos, had access to the Element spirts. Earth appeared as a wolf, Air appeared as a snake, Water appearing as a stallion – the animal being Poseidon's sacred animal – and finally, Fire choosing a lion.

"Calm down, elements. I will choose all of you, and you guys know that," Adara said stopping the agreement from becoming bigger.

' _Yes, Adara/Mistress!_ ' the elements said simultaneously.

The wolves ran faster than ever and it took them about three days to reach Ohio. Adara thought that they could finally rest seeing that they were far away from home. Adara set up a tent that looked small from the outside, but appeared to be magical and larger from the inside. Adara looked inside to see that the furniture was all there. It looked like a large room from the inside. She grabbed the twins and set them down onto the bed. Adara sung a soft melody that she remembers a beautiful red-haired woman singing to her who turned to be her mother. It was her mother's melody. The children finally fell asleep. Adara went out on look-out duty. She heard a screams and roars. Adara ran in the direction of the screams to find three kids outside fighting with a Cyclops. Adara followed her instinct, and grabbed her tools charm (from Hephaestus) and pressed it. It grew to a huge sword that felt perfect in Adara's hands.

"HEY! OVER HERE, YOU IDIOT! COME AT ME, CYCLOPS!" Adara screamed catching the attention of the Cyclops and the three kids.

Adara wielded the sword in her hands, and Cyclops came roaring over to her. She magically rose from the ground using the air element, and looking straight into the Cyclops' eye smirking.

' _Yes, you will face my wrath!_ ' Air hissed in her head.

Confusion ran through the Cyclops' eyes and Adara found it to be the perfect chance. She threw the sword into its eyes making it let out a scream. Adara had found the right weak spot of the Cyclops. A flame burst threw her hands and she threw it at the Cyclops. She repeated the action to the point where the Cyclops had burned down to the ground. Adara sighed softly and gently touched the ground with her feet. Adara threw the sword into the air just like her mother had told her to and it came back in the form of the tools charm. She put in on the charm bracelet. Her eyes met the six curious eyes looking at her. She gave a hesitant smile.

"I'm Adara Belle Black. I'm a demigod also. You are?" Adara question softly and politely.

If it were possible, the jaws of the children dropped even lower. The handsome blonde boy and beautiful raven-haired girl snapped out of the trance they were in first and the blonde-haired girl seemed to stay in it. They looked at each other with wide eyes. The handsome blonde looked like he was a teenager. He had short-cropped sandy blonde hair with bright mischievous blue eyes. The beautiful raven-haired girl had shoulder-length spiky black hair with electric blue eyes. The blonde-haired girl – who looked to be around Adara's age – had golden princess curls that framed her face with stormy grey eyes.

"I'm Luke Castellan. This is Thalia Grace, and this Annabeth Chase," the handsome blonde said with a hesitant smile.

"You can call me Anna," Annabeth piped in with a small smile feeling like Adara was trustworthy.

"You all sure do look very tired. How about you come with me and get some rest, hmm?" Adara suggested with pleading eyes seeing that it looked like these three kids looked like they hadn't had rest for quite a while; especially Luke.

"Um . . . I'm not sure if we should," Luke said hesitantly looking at Thalia to see what she thought.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys. I have a pair of four year old twins staying with me who are also demigods. I really do think that you all need some rest," Adara pleaded worried for them.

"I think we will," Thalia finally said.

"Follow me," Adara beamed to the three kids.

Adara took them to the tent where she and the twins were staying. Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth looked puzzled when they looked at the tent.

 _How are we going to fit in there?_ Luke thought.

As if answering to Luke's thought, Adara answered, "This tent looks very small from them outside, but wait until you get a look inside. All I'm telling you is that's its magic."

All of them entered the tent. Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth looked in awe at the size of the tent from the inside. Adara looked smug as she walked to the twins' bed to see that they were asleep with their arms wrapped around each other which made Adara let out an 'aw' sound. Their eyes opened up and they looked at Adara with a grin.

"Emma, Aidan, I thought that your daddy was Apollo, not Hermes! It seems that you two are quite the pranksters," Adara scolded jokingly them like a mother with her children.

"Sissy, it all Aidan fault! I being good," Emma exclaimed in her three year old voice while pointing at herself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Luke and Thalia look curiously at us while Anna was too caught up in how the tent was larger from the inside.

"No, sissy, it her! Me good one," Aidan accused Emma not being able to speak proper English pointing towards his twin.

"Okay! No more fighting, Aidan and Emma. It's time to go to sleep," Adara said while the children laid back down listening to her.

Adara tucked them in giving them each a kiss to the forehead as they closed their eyes. Adara waited for a while and soon she heard their breathing slow down. Adara looked back at the three kids to see that they were still looking around in awe and wonder.

"Okay, I think it's time for all of you to go to sleep. I'll be on guard duty– before you interrupt; _I_ said it will be _me_ on guard duty, Luke, so just go to sleep!" Adara commanded to Luke who nodded frightened at the little girl's temper as Annabeth and Thalia giggled at Luke's reaction.

"Anna, you'll be sleeping there; Thalia, you'll be sleeping there; and Luke, you'll be sleeping there," Adara commanded showing where they would be sleeping.

"I'll even sing you all a song! Come on. Get in bed and I'll start," Adara suggested as they all eagerly went into bed to see how Adara would sing.

" _Whoa, ooh_

 _Well, let me tell you a story_

 _About a girl and a boy_

 _He fell in love with his best friend_

 _When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_

 _But she was already broken, and it made her blind_

 _But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

 _Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_

 _You're the smile on my face_

 _And ain't going nowhere_

 _I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_

 _I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while. . ."_ Adara started to sing.

Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth slowly started to close their eyes listening to her beautiful voice sing her hear out. Adara was a wonderful singer.

 _She's probably the daughter of Apollo._ Annabeth thought as she fell asleep.

Adara saw that all of them had fallen asleep while she was singing. She headed outside of the tent going on guard duty. A voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"That was beautiful singing, Adara. You might even rival Apollo with that voice! Anyways, so this camp is in New York – like I told you. A satyr by the name of Grover Underwood will find you in the way of traveling to Camp, and you may face a huge problem when you are right at the point of getting into camp. Remember, you _need_ to get to camp so if anything happens rush to camp with twins, _and_ other demigods," Chaos complimented her daughter with a proud smile going into the details of what to do next and giving her some advice.

"Mama, are you able to meet me in camp? You know, those rules that _they_ had given you about me – will they let you visit me?" Adara questioned her mother hoping that she would get to see her mother.

"Of course I will – I mean I haven't seen you since birth and _no way_ am I going to miss any of your life anymore! I'll be there in the first day at nighttime by the lake of Camp Half-Blood. I will be able to communicate with you through your mind, love, if you need anything just give me a call. It actually good once in a while to rebel," Chaos said with a mischievous smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks, mama," Adara said throwing her arms around her mother as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

 _Finally!_ Adara thought. _I know that my mother loves me and so did my father._ Chaos gently pulled away from the hug and started to talk.

"Love, I've got to go know, but like I said, just give me call if you need anything! Have a safe journey, my sweet," Chaos said to her daughter lovingly as she placed a gentle kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Chaos disappeared; a faint whisper of a soft ' _Bye, my sweet_ ' replacing her. Adara smiled softly turning back to go into the tent. She was surprised to meet the frightened eyes of Thalia. Silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Demigod dreams, Thalia?" Adara asked softly seeing that she had similar ones like that.

Adara had dreams where she would hear a piercing scream, and an evil laugh as a bright green light would appear. Adara had dreams; the demigod dreams that she would get since she was little along with other heart-warming dreams. She remembers where she would see the lavender eyes and flaming red hair of her mother as she smiled lovingly down at her. Adara remembers her father's beaming and proud smile as he looked down at her. She also remembers her father smiling down at her lovingly with caring grey eyes and his dark hair tickling her cheeks. Adara remembers this very beautiful woman with ginger hair and bright green eyes playing with her as a handsome man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes made goofy faces behind her back to Adara. She remembers riding a flying motorcycle in the strong arms of a handsome man with striking grey eyes and raven black hair – he had resembled her father. Another dream was a handsome man with deep scars on his face giving her a pet wolf.

"No, it's this one dream that I have," Thalia said as a stray tear left her sad blue eyes.

"Care to share, love?" Adara asked with a soft caring smile as Thalia felt the rush to tell her everything of her past.

Thalia poured out everything to Adara as Adara listened to Thalia carefully encouraging her to continue her story. Zeus left the Grace household, – just like Adara's mother had done to her father – and Ms. Grace became unstable. When Thalia was about seven, Zeus returned in his Roman form, _Jupiter_. Thalia noticed that her father in his Roman form was more fatherly and sterner towards her. He liked to speak Latin often. Jason Grace, a _Roman_ demigod, was born. Zeus kept coming to the house to please Ms. Grace, but left the second time because she persisted him constantly to grant her eternal beauty or a visit to Olympus. Zeus left due to this and Ms. Grace became crazy. One day when they went on a picnic, – Thalia was nine and Jason was two – Jason got kidnapped by someone and till this day Thalia felt guilty for not protecting her brother. Thalia was heartbroken since she presumed her brother to be dead. Thalia left knowing that this was the last straw, and found Luke. Now, here they are with Annabeth. Thalia hadn't even told Luke or Annabeth about her past life just about a crazy mother. She felt wonderful telling at least someone about her past, and she was glad it was Adara.

Adara smiled and comforted Thalia as she finished her story. Adara began to tell her heartbreaking story from her childhood till now; she _even_ told her who her mother was. Thalia and Adara had become close by the very fact of telling each other everything.

"Hey, Lightning. Do you like your father?" Adara asked curiously as her eyes looked at Thalia waiting for her answer.

"Lightning? And yes, even though he had left, I can't help but love him, beautiful," Thalia explained as Adara had shrugged when she asked about her nickname chose.

"Beautiful? Why that nickname?" Adara questioned knowing that she was not beautiful – pretty, maybe, but not beautiful.

"That's what your name means in Greek, and you are gorgeous," Thalia explained with a smirk as a blush rose onto Adara's cheeks.

"Thalia?! Calling someone gorgeous? Where has that tomboy _I_ know gone to?" Adara said jokingly with a goofy grin.

"Shut up," Thalia said pushing Adara off the couch as Adara gave her a playful glare.

They both knew that this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship. Adara and Thalia passed out on the couch. Adara was the first one up. She saw someone outside of the tent. Adara threw her tools charm in the air and it transformed into the sword she used saving the three demigods. She took graceful tip-toe steps to the outside of the tent, and immediately put the sword to the person's neck. The person let out a weird noise that sounded quite like an animal. She let go of the person's neck when she realized it was a satyr. She raised her sword pointing to him.

"What is your name, satyr?" Adara asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm G-Grover Underwood," the ginger-haired satyr muttered and Adara tossed her sword into the air.

It transformed into the tools charm again. Adara let a happy laugh throwing her arms around the satyr. Grover awkwardly patted her onto the back shocked of what reaction she gave him.

"Oh my god, Grover, you don't know how long I waited for you to come! My mother told me that you were going to take us to Camp!" Adara exclaimed pulling away from the hug.

Adara got the twins, and woke up her three demigod friends. After explaining of the Camp, and taking apart the tent, they left for the journey. They battled a lot of monsters – Adara fighting most of them since she wanted the demigods to be safe and sound when they reached camp. Her elements were happy to defend their mistress who they were very fond of in their spirt animal forms. When they reached Half-Blood Hill, a bunch of Cyclopes chased them to the entrance. Thalia said that she would take care of them. Adara told them to run and that she would help Thalia, but it was too late when she saw her _dead_ form on the forest ground. Angry tears came from her eyes, and she let go of her powers. Adara killed off all the Cyclopes just with one burst of her powers. They were all on the ground dead. Adara went to Thalia's dead form and sobbed onto her chest.

 _I, Zeus, thank you, Adara Belle Black, for treating my daughter so nicely and being the perfect best friend, but I'd think you might want to move for this. I just want to let you know that I knew I chose the perfect girl for my blessing._ Adara heard the soft deep voice her head.

Adara moved back from Thalia's dead form, and in the place of her, a beautiful tree grew. When the tree grew, Adara went up to it and threw her arms around it.

"I love you, Lightning," Adara muttered softly to the tree.

Adara heard a soft ' _I love you, too beautiful_ ' in her head and a teary smile made its way onto her lips. Adara limped up to the entrance in very bad shape, and muttered the only things she could say before falling into the arms of Luke.

"Thalia . . . died . . . became tree . . . died a death of a hero," Adara muttered softly before collapsing into Luke's arms.


	3. C H A P T E R 2

**WARNING: Fem!Ron, Male!Hermione, Twin!Potters, Twin!Grangers**

 **Disclaimer: Same as Prologue's.**

* * *

 **\+ Chapter Two +**

A few days later, Adara woke up screaming the name of her _dead_ best friend. Luke was sitting by her bed and shot up as he heard her. She burst into tears and threw her arms around Luke muttering how she could have saved her friend before falling asleep into his arms while crying. She woke up a day later. Adara was in a tent where injured people were laying in beds by her. She looked around confusedly. A chuckle came from the entrance of the tent. There, was a centaur, and only one word came into Adara's mind.

 _Chiron._ Her mother softly mumbled into her head.

"You all gave us a fright, Adara. I am Chiron. We all were worried about you since you did kill five Cyclopes by yourself which I think is a brave thing," Chiron stated softly not wanting to wake up any of the people in the room.

"Where am I?" Adara asked softly as she looked around curiously.

"You are in the Infirmary, Adara," Chiron explained with a warm smile as he started to say something else.

"You are a demigod. I know it's hard to under–"

"Chiron, I already know this. My mother explained it to me," Adara interrupted Chiron with a soft laugh.

"Your father must be the Greek God, I presume?" Chiron asked.

"No, your presumption is wrong. My _mother_ is the Greek God," Adara explained with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Interesting . . . Very interesting . . ." Chiron muttered.

"So, where is–"

"ADARA!" A voice exclaimed happily.

Standing at the entrance was Annabeth in a better condition than she had been when she arrived. Annabeth ran up to the bed and threw her arms around Adara wrapping her into a hug.

"I missed you. I thought you were going to end up like T-Thal–" Annabeth began.

"Shh, it's okay, love. Everyone wants happiness. No one wants pain, but you can't a rainbow without a little rain, sugar," Adara said softly rubbing Annabeth's back softly as Annabeth cried into her shoulder. They fell into silence until Chiron decided to interrupt.

"Annabeth, will you show Adara around Camp?" Chiron asked Annabeth as she brightened and nodded eagerly.

Adara got up from her bed, and followed Annabeth outside of the Infirmary. Adara was shown most of the camp with only the cabins left. Adara's eyes fell onto the beautiful camp and she gasped. It was truly magnificent. Annabeth led Adara to a strange arrangement of cabins. The first and most bold cabin was a marble building that looked like a mausoleum with heavy columns. There were big bronze double doors that were polished in a way to show a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across. Adara guessed that it was Zeus'.

"This is Lord Zeus' cabin," Annabeth said introducing the cabin and Adara had guessed right. Thunder rumbled into the sky.

 _Really, Lord Zeus? You need to calm down. She's just showing the cabins._ Adara thought sarcastically.

Next, there was a cabin that looked exactly like Zeus', but was more elegant and graceful looking. The cabin was a marble, formal-looking building with columns that were designed with pomegranates, and flowers. On the doors was a large peacock. It was clearly Hera's.

"This is Queen Hera's cabin, and no one stays here since Hera is the goddess of marriage and all. She doesn't have children," Annabeth said pointing to the cabin.

The next cabin was a long one-story building with windows facing the ocean. The cabin was made of from sea stone and pieces of coral. Seashells were embedded into the outside walls and a trident on the top of the building. On the door was a big bronze number 3 over the door.

"This is the third cabin. It's Poseidon's cabin," Annabeth continued.

The fourth cabin was covered in flowers and tomato plants grew on the walls and doorway. Wild flowers and roses were on the porch, and it looked like they grew there. It had a grass roof, and was colored a light shade of brown.

"This is the fourth cabin. It's Demeter's Cabin," Annabeth continued.

The fifth cabin was painted a blood red and had a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. It looked like people who like punk rock would stay here.

"This is Ares' cabin. The campers in this cabin are kind of scary looking and blurry," Annabeth said shuddering as she thought of the campers who stayed here, and how nice her ' _welcome_ ' had almost been with her escaping the last minute.

The sixth cabin was a large gray building with plain white curtains at the windows, and a design of an owl over the door.

"This is my cabin! I'm the daughter of Athena; the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy. Isn't it wonderful?!" Annabeth exclaimed beaming to Adara as Adara let out one of her musical laughs and nodded at the beaming Annabeth.

The seventh cabin was made of solid gold and it glowed like the sun. When Adara looked at the building, it almost blinded her. A blush arose onto Adara's face when she knew who this one belonged to; the handsome golden haired god – her first crush.

"That's Apollo's cabin," Annabeth said looking over curiously at the red Adara wondering why she was blushing a bright red.

The eighth cabin was an all silver building with silver curtains at the windows. The cabin looked like a normal cabin in the day, but it gave a silver glow. It was decorated with paintings and carvings of wild animals. Adara saw a picture of a stag, wolf, dog, and rat. Adara felt déjà vu as she looked at those particular animals, but nothing came up in her head.

"That's Artemis' cabin. Usually when Artemis' followers come, – they're called the Hunters of Artemis – they stay here, but other than that no one stays here," Annabeth said pointing to the cabin.

The ninth cabin was looked like a small factory with brick walls and smokestacks like the forges and lots of gears around the entrance. It screamed Hephaestus to Adara as she looked at it with a large grin. Adara loved making new things probably because of her blessing from Hephaestus.

"That's Hephaestus' cabin," Annabeth introduced.

The tenth cabin was wooden cabin covered in the color pink only with a painted blue roof. It reeked of heavy of designer perfume. Adara looked with wide eyes at the Barbie House in front of her.

"I know, right? That's Aphrodite's cabin," Annabeth said with a slight shudder which made Adara burst into laughter.

The eleventh cabin was a peeling brown paint building that looked over crowded, and a caduceus was over the door. It was in bad shape because it seemed so over-populated.

"That's Hermes' cabin. This is where unclaimed campers go, and if you are the child of a minor god, you'll stay here also. This is where you'll be staying until you get claimed," Annabeth said looking at Adara with pity as she glanced back at the cabin.

"That's Dionysus' cabin," Annabeth said pointing over to another cabin, and the last cabin.

The twelfth cabin was a building covered in grape vines. The cabin was a whiskey color.

"Well, let's take you over to the Hermes' cabin," Annabeth said pulling Adara with to the beat-up cabin.

Adara and Annabeth walked toward to the beat up cabin. Adara walked into the cabin with a mischievous grin. There was a huge crowd in the cabin, and as soon as they saw Adara, they all stopped.

"Is she determined or undetermined?" A boy with choppy hair with mischievous blue eyes asked with hopeful eyes wanting another sibling.

"Undetermined," Annabeth said as the hope in the eyes of the boy was crushed, and he mutely nodded.

"I'm Adara Black, nice to meet you, um . . .?" Adara softly said leaving the boy to fill in his name.

"Jordan Taylor, nice to meet you," Jordan said eyeing Adara's belongings with mischievous eyes, but Adara gave him an equally mischievous smirk that showed she could be a Hermes' child.

"Well, Jordan, where will I sleep?" Adara questioned.

"Right there," Jordan said motioning to a spot in the corner.

"Thanks, Jordan," Adara replied with a soft smile.

For the next couple of hours, Adara sat in her corner while shuffling through her things. Almost everyone had left the cabin, but some stayed behind and were taking a nap. Adara noticed this and smiled. Her mother had told her of being a witch, – which was true since she could do a lot of unexplainable things since she was young – and she wanted to try something.

 _Shield for my belongings._ _Shield for my belongings. Shield for my belongings._ She thought over and over again and she felt a small rush come out of her hands.

Adara opened her hands to see bright white, green, blue, red, and purple sparks come from her hands heading towards her belongings and watched in awe as they formed an invisible shield. A huge grin made its way upon Adara's lips, and she giggled. With a fist thrown in the air, Adara started walking to the Dining Pavilion. Adara entered the Dining Pavilion, and walked up to where Chiron and another powerful man sat. The aurora around the other man was strong as a Greek god, and Adara gasped in realization.

"Y-You're Dionysus. Um, sorry, I mean Lord Dionysus," Adara stuttered trying to give the god a good impression as thunder was heard from outside of the Dining Pavilion.

To the shock of many, Dionysus gave Adara a _smile_. You could hear many campers gasp as they watched the interaction. Adara returned his smile with a respectful smile.

"I am Adara Black. It's very nice to meet you, Lord Dionysus," Adara introduced with a small smile.

"Yes, Adara, we've been expecting you," Dionysus said with a twinkle in his eye as Adara smiled knowing that he knew who she was; the daughter of Chaos.

All of a sudden, gasps were heard from all around the Dining Pavilion, and Dionysus and Chiron smiled Adara knowingly. People started murmuring and whispering to each other, but stopped as Chiron started to speak. Many symbols had appeared over Adara's head.

"Hail, Adara Black, daughter of the first primeval god, Chaos, the creator of the universe, beholder of all the elements with the blessings of _all_ the twelve Olympians, Hades, and is the descendent of Hecate," Chiron exclaimed as everyone stared at Adara with wide eyes and got onto the floor to bow down.

"Well, Adara, I'm afraid that we don't have a table for you–"

"Don't worry, I'll fix that," Adara said with a large grin as she lifted up her hands facing them towards an empty spot in Dining Pavilion.

"τραπέζι ( _table_ in Greek)," Adara murmured – thinking about _really_ wanting a table to appear seeing that was she seemed to get her magic going – in Greek as red, blue, green, white, and purple sparks came from her hands towards the spot, and a table appeared in the exact spot.

Another round of gasps was heard throughout the Dining Pavilion, and mummers broke out.

"Silence!" Chiron exclaimed as everyone quieted down.

"Continue the feast and Adara come with me," Chiron commanded everyone in the room along with Adara.

Adara followed Chiron to the tables in the front. Dionysus was staring at her with a welcoming smile. Chiron started to speak.

"Dionysus and I knew of your birth. Zeus had informed us that you were to come to Camp. I just wanted to say that you have to offer food to any god you want by putting it in the fire like all of the demigods are doing right now," Chiron said with a smile pointing towards all off the demigods who were dumping some of the food into the fire.

Adara followed Chiron's orders, and grabbed a plate full of food. She walked towards the fire, and grabbed the largest piece of steak off her plate, and put it into the fire.

 _First, for my mother; I love you, mama. Second, this is for all of the gods. I want to thank you for your blessings, and I look forward to prove that you gave the blessing to the right person!_ Adara thought in her head determinedly.

Adara walked to her table, and sat down. She could feel everyone's eyes on her small feminine frame, and she rolled her eyes.

 _People, here, really need to stop staring._ She thought.

' _Mistress is in distress. Repeat. Mistress is in distress._ ' Air hissed in her head.

' _Really, Air? We are not in a James Bond movie._ ' Fire said sarcastically in her head.

' _Great, here comes another argument._ ' Earth whispered into her head tiredly.

' _We are not a James Bond movie._ ' Air mocked childishly into Adara head making Adara lips to curve up into a grin.

' _Well, at least, Adara is happy now._ ' Water said reassuringly to Earth.

For the rest of lunch time, Adara took her time to her food. After lunch, lessons seemed to be happening all around the camp. Adara was waved over by a blonde boy with sky blue eyes, and bright blonde hair over to the bow and arrow lesson happening.

"Hello, Adara. My name is Lee Fletcher. Let's test your bow n' arrow skills, shall we?" Lee said with a blinding smile handing Adara bow n' arrows, but Adara rejected.

"It's okay. I have my own," Adara said pull off the sun charm (Apollo's) off her arms throwing it up into the air as it transformed in bow n' arrows.

Lee looked in awe at Adara's bracelet, and Adara smirked at his reaction. She snapped her fingers in front his face to make him stop staring.

"Well, let's do this, _shall we_?" Adara said with a smile.

"Okay. This is how you shoot an arrow," Lee said to Adara as she looked to see how Lee shot the arrow into the bull's eye.

Adara stood in position. She pulled back the arrow, and concentrated on the bull's eye. Adara let go of the arrow.

"It may be hard the first time since you're not a child of-"

"That's brilliant, Adara! This must be the blessing of Apollo kicking in!" Lee exclaimed looking awe-struck as he looked at the arrow which was right in the bull's eye.

"Or beginner's luck," Adara stated shrugging as Lee stared at her with a proud smile.

"Well, now you need to go over to the Hephaestus cabin so we can see your skills for tools, and inventing. Ask for Charles Beckendorf, he'll help you," Lee explained to Adara as she nodded.

Adara started to walk in the direction of the Hephaestus cabin. She hesitantly knocked on the door. In a second, the door was open. A tall male – an African American – stood at the entrance. At first to anyone, he looked pretty scary, but when you looked at him closely, you could see his warm brown eyes pleading for someone to not judge him by his looks. Adara could see this since she could read someone from their eyes. The saying – "eyes are the window to the soul" – would apply to everyone's eyes for Adara.

"Hello, I'm Adara Black, and I'm looking for a Charles Bekondorf?" Adara explained slightly uncertain.

"Oh yes! Fletcher told me about you. Here follow me," Charles said motioning to follow him.

Adara followed Charles into the Forges of the camp. The place looked like so much fun to Adara. She loved to make inventions. Charles smiled at the girl who was looking at awe of the place. He thought she could become a friend if she liked him, that is.

"So, Charlie, what are we going to do?" Adara asked with a cheeky smile.

Charles' eyes widened when he heard the nickname she had given him, but his lips slowly rose up into a large smile. He loved the feeling of having new _friends_ outside of his family.

"Well, the tools are there. Just invent anything!" Charles exclaimed happily.

Adara saw the new sparkle in his eye – a sparkle of happiness and friendship – and she grinned at him. There for the next couple of hours, they worked on making new inventions, and happily talking and laughing with each other.

"Adara!"

Adara heard Chiron yell for her name outside of the Forges. She looked at Charlie, and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to go! See you soon, Charlie," Adara said as she gave Charles a quick hug running out of the Forges leaving a shocked Charles behind.

It was just that he never had been hugged by anyone besides his family – it was a first. He thought of young Adara Black as a sister, and a close friend. She was not a love interest. He had his eyes out for a _certain_ daughter of Aphrodite.

Adara cheerily followed Chiron to wherever he seemed to be going. Chiron took her to the middle of Camp Half-Blood where everyone eyes seemed to be on her. Adara – noticing this – shrugged. She had to get used to all of this attention seeing that she was the daughter of the creator of the universe, and Camp Half-blood had nothing _more_ exciting than her, and her powers.

"Well, first we'll start off with . . ."

Adara practiced her powers over the sky, such as her ability to fly or her power over lightning. It seemed that Zeus, and his wife seemed to be watching over Adara. Hera was surprised with how much power Zeus had given the girl. Adara showed how powerful she was as she shot up into the sky with lightning coming out of her hands to hit the ground giving her a boost into the air. She looked like a true daughter of Zeus. Surprisingly, Hera had grown fond over Adara for these past few years when she decided to check up on the daughter of Chaos. Even Zeus was surprised from how Hera seemed to like the girl more and more by day. She had seen her blessing in Adara work. Adara spent the rest of the day practicing her powers.

It seemed that over the years at Camp Half-Blood, Adara had progressed into one of the most powerful demi-gods – maybe, even the most powerful demigod. Adara had been sent on many quests such as saving the Aeolus who was greed god of the winds from the titan of the winds, Astraeus, who furious with the god from an argument that both had, or like when she saved a daughter of Erebus from the clutches of a jealous Nyx. Over all, she had seemed to have bonded with many minor gods/goddesses. They have been minor in many eyes, but Adara Black adored every god or goddess that she ever met, and it was the same for her/him.

Adara had also made friends with each Olympian counting Hades, and Hecate. Hecate was one of her preferred goddesses seeing that they had the magical ability in common. Hecate loved her little witch, Adara, so much. She couldn't wait when she reached the age of going onto the journey of her life – life at Hogwarts, and life as being the protector of both Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter. Adara Black was now going to be introduced to the Wizarding World.


End file.
